


April Third

by Julieseven



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Boy Squad, Islamophobia, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Sana gets treated as she truly deserves, Strong Language, islamophobic language, no one gets hurt who doesn't deserve it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieseven/pseuds/Julieseven
Summary: So, ever since the news broke about those vile letters distributed in England about April third being “Punish a muslim day,” I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it. In my mind, our SKAM characters would not take such a thing sitting down, so I wrote a little something .. there is no actual violence in it, just the threat of it, and the ending is happy …This little piece takes place in an alternate universe where Sana only has one brother who moved to England with his wife, and Magnus is one quarter English.





	April Third

 

The second Sana leaves her brother's house, she feels watched. Mohammed and his wife Aroosiah live in a quiet street, but Sana still can't shake the feeling that the walls have eyes around here.

Sana loves her brother, of course, but she still hates visiting him here, where she feels like every person she passes in the street could potentially be an attacker. Particularly today: Last night, Aroosiah came in with one of those nasty letters that have been making the rounds.

Mohammed says they shouldn't take it seriously, that they should just treat today like any other day. But it is April 3rd and the letter said that today, Muslims should be punished for crimes they didn't commit, crimes they were affected by just like any other law-abiding person in Britain.

So although Sana is just as stubborn as her brother and refuses to let fear dictate her life, her hands are shaking as she walks down the seemingly empty street. She purposefully dressed in clothes that make her look tough today: Her black sweatpants and the hoodie with the yellow "Boy, Bye" print on the front perfectly complement the yellow hijab she picked out. If only she felt as tough as she looks…

A few blocks away from Mohammed and Aroosiah's home, Sana begins to think that maybe, her brother was right. Maybe the uneasy feeling is just in her head and the people of this town will not blindly follow a hateful call to violence.

However, when Sana turns the corner and sees a group of four bald-headed boys dressed in jeans and leather jackets standing on the playground on the other side of the street, it's already too late.

They see her before she can think of turning around, and although she keeps walking as fast as she can without running, they have soon caught up with her. Forming a circle around Sana, they sneer at her with threatening expressions, one of them spitting at her feet.

"Boys, I have places to go," Sana says calmly, surprised to hear that her voice sounds confident, although her heart is beating so fast she's afraid it will jump out of her chest any second.

"Bitch, you're not going anywhere anymore,not when we’re done with you," one of the boys – a short one with blonde hair and an unruly beard – hisses at Sana, rolling his eyes. "Today is the day we take our country back."

"You're welcome to it, I'm leaving tomorrow anyway," Sana tries to sound amused, but her voice is shaking now and she hates it.

"Like he said," a taller boy spits out, his blue eyes cold as ice. "You're not going anywhere anymore, you fucking terrorist slut."

And before Sana can think of a retort, two strong hands grab her upper arms, holding her in place as the short blonde boy steps closer, reaching for the hem of Sana's yellow hijab. It's one of her favourites, her mother brought it home from Morocco and Sana knows she'll never get another one like it.

Sana tries to wiggle free, but the two boys holding her are too strong, and she feels desperation rise in her throat, threatening to make her scream.

"Say goodbye to your fucking Allah, he'll let you burn in hell for this," says the blonde boy and Sana closes her eyes to pray, hoping this will be over soon.

"Hey, you fucking asshats," an angry voice booms from across the street, making Sana jump. She looks up to see the tallest boy she's ever seen approach the four guys surrounding her with fire in his eyes. He's wearing a white t-shirt under a burgundy red hoodie and black jeans with matching sneakers, and he's got wavy, blonde hair, styled into a quiff that reminds Sana of Elvis Presley. When he comes closer, Sana notices he has a beautiful face, although it's currently twisted into an angry grimace.

Before any of Sana's attackers can react, the tall boy pushes past the two boys standing in front of her and slaps the other two holding her arms across their faces, making them cry out in pain and causing them to let go of Sana.

"Piss off, you disgusting pricks, before I forget myself," he hisses and then wraps his arms around Sana, shielding her from her attackers.

Sana wants to tell him to run, that they will just beat them both up, but it's like she's frozen in place. The boy gently places a hand on the back of Sana's head to bury her face at his own chest. Although she's still petrified, Sana brings her arms up in front of herself, letting the stranger pull her into a protective hug.

"They'll kill us," she whispers desperately, but just as her attackers start yelling insults at her protector, she hears a war cry from somewhere nearby. Sana can tell it's coming from several people, but not how many. The cries get louder and are mixed with what sounds like baseball bats clanking together, and for a moment, Sana is scared that it's another group of racists coming for them. But then she feels the stranger holding her relax a little, and if she didn’t know better, she could swear he chuckles shortly.

Sana can hear her attackers turning away from her and the stranger, yelling in the other direction, and when she hesitantly lifts her head, she almost can't believe her eyes.

Four more boys are circling Sana's attackers like a pack of wolves, fixating them with angry glares.

One of them is almost as tall as her rescuer, his hair a light brown mess of curls framing a long, handsome face. He looks pale and skinny in his black t-shirt and equally black jeans, and if he hadn't just slapped the boy who spit at Sana's feet earlier, she would be worried about him.

Next to him, a slightly shorter boy with dark curls glowers at the short blonde boy, grumbling something under his breath. Apart from the fiery expression in his eyes, he looks more endearing than threatening in his green and black checkered shirt and dark blue jeans.

The other two boys are holding baseball bats, slapping them against their open palms with threatening looks on their faces. Apart from their similar demeanours, those two couldn't look more different: One is dark-skinned, tall and has a shaved head, and with his black Tupac t-shirt, dark green bomber jacket and black sweatpants he is the only one of the five heroes who looks as tough as they all act. The other baseball bat wielding tough guy is the shortest of the four of them. He's wearing blue jeans, red Converse sneakers and a matching red hoodie. With his almost shoulder-long, sandy-brown hair and pale, freckle-covered skin he looks more like a skater than someone who would get into street fights.

But although none of them look it, those four boys are definitely not kidding about chasing Sana's attackers away. Together, the four of them advance, making the four leather-clad boys retreat, slowly at first. But then, when the short blonde guy turns and runs, his three goons follow, making the other boys cheer and laugh, including the stranger still standing next to Sana with an arm around her.

As soon as Sana's attackers have disappeared around the corner, the stranger turns to face her and holds out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Even. Are you alright?" he inquires, scanning Sana's face for injuries he must know aren't there – thanks to him.

Sana lets out a relieved laugh as all tension falls off her like a heavy cloak. "Hi Even, I'm Sana." She shakes his hand and Even bows his head before giving her the most radiant smile she has ever seen.

"Nice to meet you, Sana. Forgive us for the dramatic entrance, but I guess we didn't have much of a choice," Even says and then waves at the other four boys who have just walked up to the two of them, holding out their hands as well.

"Mahdi," says the tall, dark-skinned boy with a broad smile, shaking Sana's hand.

"Magnus," the pale shorter boy introduces himself, clearing his throat after greeting Sana. "I'm the only one with English blood of the five of us, and let me just say, I am embarrassed about that today."

Sana raises her eyebrows at him. "Oh." But before she can ask where they are from, the boy with dark curls and olive skin steps forward.

"I'm Jonas, nice to meet you," he says softly, and only when Sana holds out her hand to him does he do the same. "I'm so sorry this happened, it's terrible," he adds, sounding sad and angry at the same time.

And finally, the pale boy with the light brown mess of curls shakes Sana's hand, blushing slightly. "Hey, I'm Isak," he says curtly, clearing his throat and stepping back right away.

By now, Sana is smiling so hard the corners of her mouth are starting to hurt. "It's so good to meet you guys, I can't thank you enough," she manages to get out, although she's still shaking.

"You have nothing to thank us for," Magnus says darkly, turning his baseball bat over in his hands. "We are just defending what's left of my country's honour."

The rest of the boys burst out laughing at that. "Dude, you're like one quarter English," Mahdi remarks, making Magnus gape at him.

"It still counts," he protests, but then he sees Sana's confused frown. "Wait, maybe we should explain, Sana has no idea…"

"How about we go back to your grandma's place, Mags? I doubt Sana is keen on staying out here right now," Even interrupts his friend, gently but decidedly.

The other four nod at that, and Magnus turns to Sana again. "Would you like to come over to my gran's place? She makes great shortbreads and always enjoys meeting new people. I swear she is nothing like those thugs."

Sana can't help but laugh at that and briefly pats Magnus's shoulder. "I would love to, thank you so much."

And before she knows it, Sana's being led down the street by her five rescuers, Jonas and Magnus to her right, Even, Isak and Mahdi on her left side, as if they were her bodyguards. On the way to Magnus's grandmother’s house the boys tell her that they're actually from Oslo.

Sana laughs joyfully, and when she tells them she's Norwegian too, the boys burst out laughing. "No way, that's so freaking cool! Who knew that the first person we meet today is a fellow Norwegian?" Isak pats Sana's shoulder with a bright smile.

From then on, they speak Norwegian together of course, and Sana is surprised to learn that the boy's intervention was by no means a coincidence.

Magnus tells her that when the news about those nasty letters reached Norway, the five of them had already planned to spend the Easter holidays with Magnus’s grandmother. And since they knew that this town is full of idiot racists, they decided to try and make sure no one got harmed on their watch. They even enlisted some of Magnus's family as secondary 'squads' as Magnus called them.

"We're not very fond of racists and hateful idiots, as you may be able to tell," Jonas says softly when Sana asks why in the name of God they would do that kind of reckless thing. Sana has to swallow tears of joy at that, and then Isak adds:

"Plus, some of our closest friends are Muslim, so we kind of take it personally when Muslims are being attacked."

At that, Even gasps and reaches out to lace his fingers together with Isak's. Letting out a short laugh, Isak leans in and presses a kiss to Even's lips, murmuring something that sounds like "your people are my people, baby," and now Sana is really crying.

"You guys are freaking incredible," she whimpers through a veil of tears, making Mahdi and Magnus suck in shocked breaths.

"Don't cry, Sana, it's alright," Mahdi says, awkwardly patting Sana's shoulder. "They will not hurt anyone anymore, we promised them to find them and end them if they try."

Sana lets out a shaky laugh at that, wiping her face with the sleeve of her hoodie. "Sorry, I'm just … I don't know how I can ever thank you for this."

Magnus smiles and purses his lips. "Well … do you have any hot friends you could introduce us to?" he asks, making Mahdi and Jonas groan.

 

"Shut up, man," Jonas says, rolling his eyes before smiling charmingly at Sana. "He's an idiot, don’t listen to him."

Magnus gasps in outrage. "What, I just asked." He shrugs and throws an awkward smile at Sana. "Sorry if that was rude."

"Boys or girls?" Sana asks without missing a beat, winking at him. The other four howl with laughter at that and Isak pats Sana's shoulder.

"Thank you, that will shut him up," he says with a wink, and Sana winks right back.

 

"You're welcome, I guess."

By the time the six of them arrive at Magnus's grandmother's house, Sana feels as if she has known those boys all her life. Even and Isak have already invited her for dinner at their place – they moved in together last month and have been dating for almost a year. Mahdi wants to show her his Tupac LP collection and Jonas has timidly asked if he can accompany her to the mosque some time, because he’s writing a paper about islamophobia in Norway and would like to do some interviews.

While sipping tea and eating shortbreads, Sana thinks to herself that she definitely will introduce the boys to her friends.

She'll just have to do it in a way that doesn't make Magnus think she's playing matchmaker.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So in case this wasn't clear before: I wrote this to make it clear that I do not tolerate hatred towards anyone, particularly not my dear muslim followers and friends! I value you all, as readers, friends, and just as humans, who are just like me! Masha'Allah for being in my life, I am very happy you exist!
> 
> A big thank you goes to my lovely betas @mermaidsandmermen, @theusuallygoodstudent and @pagnilagni for looking this over! <3


End file.
